


Stockholm Syndrom

by elevenon



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenon/pseuds/elevenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time tom keen first woke up in that boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrom

Everything had been a haze, dreamy like. His mind had been cloudy, first with pain, then with painkiller drugs, then with pain, then with drugs again like this rolling cycle.

Until he finally wake up, his mind's finally clear, and he realized here he was. Not in his usual bed in his normal bedroom, nor he was in a hospital bedroom or any sort of bedroom. This rusty dusty environment which is not how he used to in his nice comfortable normal comfortable life. Bandaged on his abdomen. 

He tried to sit, and he realized his ankle's chained to floor. 

He remember being shot. He remember Liz worried and frantic face as that sharp pain in his abdomen. 

So someone took him, and he's now trapped in this boat. 

He kicked the wall after his desperate attempt to break free from this chain didn't work. 

He will get out of this, he will always find a way out. His mind try to tell himself to calm down. So he just sit and waited. Either reddington or the mayor could came and did whatever they want. They let him alive after all. 

He kinda couldn't believe his mind when the door opened and Elizabeth Keen, his wife of two year turned up to be the one. 

"You shot me," he said matter of fact. 

"Well you didn't give me much choice."

"You saved me."

"I did. You're welcome"

"So what's your plan. I mean, trap me here is so not you, liz"

"You tell me. Well, you will tell me everything."

"Could you at least bring my brown coat here first. I am cold"

"I've burnt them" then she reach for the door. "Good bye tom"


End file.
